Studies of signaling pathways in the body have revealed the existence of ion channels and sought to explain their role. Ion channels are integral membrane proteins with two distinctive characteristics: they are gated (open and closed) by specific signals such as membrane voltage or the direct binding of chemical ligands and, once open, they conduct ions across the cell membrane at very high rates.
There are many types of ion channels. Based on their selectivity to ions, they can be divided into calcium channel, potassium channel, sodium channel, etc. The calcium channel is more permeable to calcium ions than other types of ions, the potassium channel selects potassium ions over other ions, and so forth. Ion channels may also be classified according to their gating mechanisms. In a voltage-gated ion channel, the opening probability depends on the membrane voltage, whereas in a ligand-gated ion channel, the opening probability is regulated by the binding of small molecules (the ligands). Since ligand-gated ion channels receive signals from the ligand, they may also be considered as “receptors” for ligands.
Examples of ligand-gated ion channels include nAChR (nicotinic acetylcholine receptor) channel, GluR (glutamate receptor) channel, ATP-sensitive potassium channel, G-protein activated channel, cyclic-nucleotide-gated channel, etc.
Transient receptor potential (TRP) channel proteins constitute a large and diverse family of proteins that are expressed in many tissues and cell types. This family of channels mediates responses to nerve growth factors, pheromones, olfaction, tone of blood vessels and metabolic stress et al., and the channels are found in a variety of organisms, tissues and cell types including nonexcitable, smooth muscle and neuronal cells. Furthermore, TRP-related channel proteins are implicated in several diseases, such as several tumors and neurodegenerative disorders and the like. See, for example, Minke, et al., APStracts 9:0006P (2002).
Nociceptors are specialized primary afferent neurons and the first cells in a series of neurons that lead to the sensation of pain. The receptors in these cells can be activated by different noxious chemical or physical stimuli. The essential functions of nociceptors include the transduction of noxious stimuli into depolarizations that trigger action potentials, conduction of action potentials from primary sensory sites to synapses in the central nervous system, and conversion of action potentials into neurotransmitter release at presynaptic terminals, all of which depend on ion channels.
One TRP channel protein of particular interest is the vanilloid receptor. Also known as VR1, the vanilloid receptor is a non-selective cation channel which is activated or sensitized by a series of different stimuli including capsaicin, heat and acid stimulation and products of lipid bilayer metabolism (anandamide), and lipoxygenase metabolites. See, for example Smith, et al., Nature, 418:186-190 (2002). VR1 does not discriminate among monovalent cations, however, it exhibits a notable preference for divalent cations with a permeability sequence of Ca2+>Mg2+>Na+=K+=Cs+. Ca2+ is especially important to VR1 function, as extracellular Ca2+ mediates desensitization, a process which enables a neuron to adapt to specific stimuli by diminishing its overall response to a particular chemical or physical signal. VR1 is highly expressed in primary sensory neurons in rats, mice and humans, and innervates many visceral organs including the dermis, bones, bladder, gastrointestinal tract and lungs. It is also expressed in other neuronal and non-neuronal tissues including the CNS, nuclei, kidney, stomach and T-cells. The VR1 channel is a member of the superfamily of ion channels with six membrane-spanning domains, with highest homology to the TRP family of ion channels.
VR1 gene knockout mice have been shown to have reduced sensory sensitivity to thermal and acid stimuli. See, for example, Caterina, et al. Science, 14:306-313 (2000). This supports the concept that VR1 contributes not only to generation of pain responses but also to the maintenance of basal activity of sensory nerves. VR1 agonists and antagonists have use as analgesics for the treatment of pain of various genesis or etiology, for example acute, inflammatory and neuropathic pain, dental pain and headache (such as migraine, cluster headache and tension headache). They are also useful as anti-inflammatory agents for the treatment of arthritis, Parkinson's Disease, Alzheimer's Disease, stroke, uveitis, asthma, myocardial infarction, the treatment and prophylaxis of pain syndromes (acute and chronic [neuropathic]), traumatic brain injury, spinal cord injury, neurodegenerative disorders, alopecia (hair loss), inflammatory bowel disease and autoimmune disorders, renal disorders, obesity, eating disorders, cancer, schizophrenia, epilepsy, sleeping disorders, cognition, depression, anxiety, blood pressure, lipid disorders, and atherosclerosis.
Compounds, such as those of the present invention, which interact with the vanilloid receptor can thus play a role in treating or preventing or ameliorating these conditions.
A wide variety of Vanilloid compounds of different structures are known in the art, for example those disclosed in European Patent Application Numbers, EP 0 347 000 and EP 0 401 903, UK Patent Application Number GB 2226313 and International Patent Application, Publication Number WO 92/09285. Particularly notable examples of vanilloid compounds or vanilloid receptor modulators are capsaicin or trans 8-methyl-N-vanillyl-6-nonenamide which is isolated from the pepper plant, capsazepine (Tetrahedron, 53, 1997, 4791) and olvanil or- N-(4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzyl)oleamide (J. Med. Chem., 36, 1993, 2595).
International Patent Application, Publication Number WO 02/08221 discloses diaryl piperazine and related compounds which bind with high selectivity and high affinity to vanilloid receptors, especially Type I Vanilloid receptors, also known as capsaicin or VR1 receptors. The compounds are said to be useful in the treatment of chronic and acute pain conditions, itch and urinary incontinence.
International Patent Application, Publication Numbers WO 02/16317, WO 02/16318 and WO 02/16319 suggest that compounds having a high affinity for the vanilloid receptor are useful for treating stomach-duodenal ulcers.
WO04/56774 describe certain substituted biphenyl-4-carboxylic acid arylamide analogues having possible application as receptor modulators.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,424,760 and 3,424,761 both describe a series of 3-Ureidopyrrolidines that are said to exhibit analgesic, central nervous system, and pyschopharmacologic activities. These patents specifically disclose the compounds 1-(1-phenyl-3-pyrrolidinyl)-3-phenyl urea and 1-(1-phenyl-3-pyrrolidinyl)-3-(4-methoxyphenyl) urea respectively. International Patent Applications, Publication Numbers WO 01/62737 and WO 00/69849 disclose a series of pyrazole derivatives which are stated to be useful in the treatment of disorders and diseases associated with the NPY receptor subtype Y5, such as obesity. WO 01/62737 specifically discloses the compound 5-amino-N-isoquinolin-5-yl-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide. WO 00/69849 specifically discloses the compounds 5-methyl-N-quinolin-8-yl-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 5-methyl-N-quinolin-7-yl-1-[3-trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 5-methyl-N-quinolin-3-yl-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, N-isoquinolin-5-yl-5-methyl-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 5-methyl-N-quinolin-5-yl-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 1-(3-chlorophenyl)-N-isoquinolin-5-yl-5-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, N-isoquinolin-5-yl-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 1-(3-fuorophenyl)-N-isoquinolin-5-yl-5-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 1-(2-chloro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)-N-isoquinolin-5-yl-5-methyl-1N-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 5-methyl-N-(3-methylisoquinolin-5-yl)-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1N-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 5-methyl-N-(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolin-5-yl)-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide.
German Patent Application Number 2502588 describes a series of piperazine derivatives. This application specifically discloses the compound N-[3-[2-(diethylamino) ethyl]-1,2-dihydro-4-methyl-2-oxo-7-quinolinyl]-4-phenyl-1-piperazinecarboxamide.
We have now discovered that certain compounds have surprising potency and selectivity as VR-1 antagonists. The compounds of the present invention are considered to be particularly beneficial as VR-1 antagonists as certain compounds exhibit improved aqueous solubility and metabolic stability.